


Встречай меня на этом месте через год

by JateFate



Category: Thor (Movies), Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JateFate/pseuds/JateFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о том, как детские привязанности, оставленные в прошлом, в один день могут перерасти в нечто большое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

Дарси дёрнула плечом, не позволяя длинной лямке от сумки соскользнуть вниз, покрепче перехватила картонную коробку, полную тяжёлых книг, и, толкнув дверь, выбралась из душного помещения библиотеки. Остановившись, она вдохнула свежий воздух, пропитанный ароматом недавно прошедшего дождя, огляделась и побрела в сторону ближайшей автобусной остановки.  
  
В другой день она с удовольствием добралась бы пешком до дома своей тётушки, даже несмотря на то, что она ненавидела этот городишко всеми фибрами своей души за мрачные пейзажи, блеклые цвета, извечные тишину и покой, но ноша её была слишком тяжела для длительного путешествия по улицам Абердина, утопающим в сером граните с блестящими вкраплениями слюды и брусчатом камне.   
  
Дарси уже тысячу раз пожалела, что несколько месяцев назад, в начале нового семестра, выбрала в качестве темы своего исследования литературное наследие писателей Шотландии. Лучше бы она осталась дома и три раза в неделю вела открытые уроки английского в одном из лицеев Лондона.  
  
Шёл четырнадцатый день её мучений – разумеется, она вела им счёт! – и сегодня Дарси впервые планировала провести вечер не на морском побережье с пледом, конфетами и стареньким лэптопом в обнимку, а в гостях у миссис Мартинссон, школьной подруги её тёти и матери, которая раз в месяц неизменно собирала у себя дома членов литературного клуба. В детстве, когда Дарси приезжала в Абердин, чтобы навестить бабушку, она любила бывать в гостях у Мартинссонов. Йоэл и Анна, проживавшие по соседству, были чудесной семейной парой, а их дом по праву считался одним из самых ухоженных. Дарси обожала слоняться по их саду, когда взрослые, увлечённые разговором, на некоторое время забывали о ней. Она пряталась в ароматных кустах сирени, распевала песни или записывала в голубую тетрадку, которую она повсюду таскала с собой, выдуманные истории.  
  
В отличие от своей тётушки Вилмы, Дарси не состояла в литературном клубе, но степень бакалавра филологии в обозримом будущем предопределило её участие в сегодняшнем собрании. И она была этому очень рада, хотя и не являлась поклонницей творчества Элизабет Гаскелл, которая должна была стать темой сегодняшнего заседания. Традиционный шотландский суп «Куллен скинк», филе трески с горчичным соусом, знаменитая выпечка Анны и, разумеется, тоска и скука, овладевшие Дарси сразу по приезде в этот городок, гнали её прочь из дома в гости к Мартинссонам. Тётя Вилма была скучна, консервативна и, очевидно, пропустила тот момент, когда Бог одаривал других домохозяек кулинарным талантом. Если Дарси за что-то и любила этот город, так это за большое количество приличных кафе, где столики располагались на открытом воздухе, а еда была вкусной и недорогой.  
  
Чёртова лямка от сумки вновь сползла с её плеча, Дарси прижала коробку одной рукой к животу и, не прекращая идти, решила проблему с присущей ей долей небрежности. Только взять коробку в обе руки она так и не успела – из глубин кармана её джинсового сарафана послышалась весёленькая трель мобильника.  
  
Дарси процедила сквозь зубы крепкое ругательство и, с трудом выудив телефон, сбросила вызов, не обратив ни малейшего внимания ни на предупреждающий звон колокольчика, ни на выкрики поздно заметившего её горе-велосипедиста.  
  
Их столкновения было не избежать, даже несмотря на то, что он увидел её раньше, чем она его, и успел сделать попытку притормозить и резко свернуть в сторону. Всё произошло слишком быстро: зазвенела металлическая рама велосипеда, коробка с библиотечными книгами угодила прямо в неглубокую лужу, образовавшуюся в выбоине на асфальте, и они оба драматично свалились, приковав к себе внимание всей улицы.  
  
Дарси в тот момент переживала только за одно – не задрался ли у неё сарафан, выставив на обозрение всего честного народа её, вне всякого сомнения, аппетитные ягодицы? Однако эти переживания не помешали ей изливать потоки бессвязной ругани. Задница оказалась прикрытой, ладони и колени – разодранными, а всё вместе – испачканным в грязи. Хуже этот день стать уже просто не мог – так она думала, пока не услышала встречный поток брани от велосипедиста, с которым столкнулась.  
  
Он, в отличие от Дарси, распластавшейся на животе, упал на бок и, наверное, неслабо приложился плечом, да к тому же запутался своими длинными ногами в собственном транспорте. Но Дарси было не до него и уж тем более не до хороших манер, пока Конан Дойл, Дуган Диксон и Уильям Кинг мокли в грязной луже. Она мигом соскребла себя с асфальта, вновь накинула лямку от сумки на плечо, сунула мобильник обратно в карман и схватила коробку, которая уже успела частично разбухнуть. И только потом Дарси удосужилась взглянуть на своего товарища по несчастью.  
  
Первое, что она увидела – это кудри, на которых поблёскивали капли дождя. Кудри были повсюду. Голова этого парня напоминала пушистый шар, и очень хотелось на неё подуть, как на одуванчик.   
  
Тем временем он неловко поднялся на ноги и принялся рассматривать свой велосипед, который вроде бы совсем не пострадал. Дарси пришлось задрать голову – молодой человек очевидно в детстве переел каши и вымахал под два метра, теперь наверняка задевая головой дверные косяки. Потоптавшись на месте, безрезультатно сочиняя что-то остроумное, чтобы завести беседу и при этом не задеть его чувств, она не придумала ничего лучше, чем кашлянуть. Однако это сработало моментально – юноша воззрился на неё своими огромными голубыми глазами, и выражение его лица не предвещало ничего хорошего.  
  
– Извините, – пробормотала Дарси, скользнув взглядом по его испачканным светлым джинсам и полосатой рубашке, закатанный рукав которой потемнел от крови – очевидно, он содрал себе кожу на локте при падении.  
  
– Я же сигналил! – возмущенно воскликнул молодой человек, не скрывая своей сердитости. – Смотри по сторонам!  
  
Если Дарси и чувствовала себя виноватой, то недолго. Сказались плохое настроение, жжение свежих ссадин и тон велосипедиста, далёкий от вежливого. Она поджала полные губы, покрепче перехватила коробку и справедливо посоветовала:  
  
– И ты на дороге ворон не считай, макаронина, – с этими словами Дарси поковыляла прочь, оставив его хватать ртом воздух в попытке придумать достойный ответ.  
  
Получилось не очень:  
  
– Эй, ты вообще как? – сердитый тон незнакомца заметно смягчился.  
  
Дарси обернулась, окинула его насмешливым взглядом и голосом, полным сарказма, произнесла:  
  
– Спасибо, освежилась.  
  
– Хочешь, довезу тебя куда нужно? – тонких губ молодого человека коснулась трогательно-виноватая улыбка, которая, впрочем, нисколько не впечатлила Дарси. Даже вкупе с медовыми кудрями и глазами, взгляд которых вызывал у неё желание порыться в карманах и отсыпать ему мелочи на мороженное.  
  
– Ты сначала себя довези без травм. И вообще, отстань!   
  
На том они расстались.  
  
Честно говоря, Дарси никогда не слыла грубиянкой, и уже спустя двадцать минут, находясь в душном и грязном автобусе, зажатая с двух сторон грузными тётками, которые были явно не в восторге от соседства с испачканной с ног до головы девчонкой, она в который раз прокрутила в голове неприятный инцидент и ощутила стыд. И вроде бы оба были виноваты, а потому справедливо друг на друга побубнили и всё равно вполне могли разойтись на хорошей ноте – велосипедист-то оказался воспитанным и премиленьким, да только что-то не срослось, и теперь Дарси возвращалась домой в ещё более худшем расположении духа.  
  
Плевала она на эту дылду с его кудрями – её тошнило от самого города, скучных книг, плесени и еженедельных штормовых предупреждений. И одиночества. Дарси обязательно добавила бы в этот список медленный Интернет и фирменное блюдо тёти Вилмы – пюре с горошком, да только поток её безрадостных мыслей вновь прервала трель мобильного телефона. Дарси опять не ответила, потому что было неудобно, да и не любила она эти дурацкие телефонные разговоры в общественном транспорте.  
  
Выбравшись из автобуса, она попала под мерзкий дождик. Кожаные сандалии Дарси вконец вымокли, ноги были безнадёжно испачканы, волосы повисли неопрятными сосульками, и хотелось только одного – рухнуть у камина, спрятавшись под пледом, обложившись подушками и уснуть.  
  
Но что-то не заладилось с самого утра. Дарси добралась до родного крылечка, надавила на кнопку звонка, затем ещё раз и ещё, пока не поняла, что дома никого не было. И ключей с собой у неё тоже не было. И вообще… дурацкий выдался день!  
  
Она опустила коробку на землю, сверху шлёпнулась сумка, а мобильный телефон был извлечён из кармана, чтобы его хозяйка могла убедиться в справедливости своих догадок. На дисплее высвечивалась уведомление о двух пропущенных звонках от тёти Вилмы.  
  
Вытирая подошвы сандалий о влажную траву, Дарси с кислым видом слушала тётушкин голос, полный недовольства, пока та, наконец, не сжалилась и не проинструктировала её насчёт того, где она могла добыть заветные ключи. В пригородах, подобных этому, где все друг друга знали с детства, было принято вручать дополнительный комплект ключей ближайшим соседям. Шмыгнув носом с досады от того, что мисс Мартинссон увидит её спустя столько лет с грязными разводами на белых ногах и в промокшем сарафане, Дарси поплелась вниз по улице к сказочному домику из своего детства, утопающему в зелени и цветах. Отчего-то шотландцы любили выкрашивать входные двери в красный цвет, а Мартинссоны опять выделились и выбрали нежно-розовый оттенок.  
  
Она торопливо взбежала по ступенькам, едва не задев ногой кадку с белыми астрами, расчесала пальцами волосы, поправила сарафан и нажала кнопку звонка. Не услышав за дверью ни звука, Дарси для верности постучала и – о, счастье! – из глубины дома послышался бодрый топот ног, а несколько мгновений спустя дверь, наконец, распахнулась.  
  
Дарси даже отступила на шаг от удивления и едва не свалилась с лестницы, если бы в последний момент не успела ухватиться за перила. Хватит с неё падений на сегодня. Не смешно уже. Хотя сейчас было почти смешно.  
  
Тот самый велосипедист, с которым ей «посчастливилось» столкнуться и обменяться любезностями, замер по ту сторону порога и озадаченно чесал кончик носа, поджимая тонкие губы.  
  
Лол.  
  
– И чего ты здесь делаешь? – обывательским тоном поинтересовалась Дарси, будто бы они были уже сто лет знакомы. Будто бы она даже не обалдела.  
  
Не будь она так удивлена, непременно бы залипла, созерцая обнажённый торс юноши с красивым рисунком мышц – наверное, он только что выскочил из душа и едва успел натянуть какие-то стрёмные то ли пижамные, то ли спортивные штаны грязно-серого цвета. С мокрых волос капала вода, и Дарси подумала, что без своих дурацких кудрей он был гораздо симпатичнее. Да и без рубашки, кстати, тоже.  
  
– А я здесь совершенно случайным образом живу, – вполне серьёзно и даже как-то сердито ответил горе-велосипедист. – А ты меня преследуешь что ли?  
  
– Да вот ещё! – фыркнула Дарси. А затем внезапная догадка озарила её: – Ты Магнус?  
  
Он нахмурился, провёл ладонью по мокрым волосам и кивнул, очевидно, не представляя, откуда она могла знать его имя.  
  
– А ты?  
  
Дарси обернулась и махнула рукой в сторону своего дома:  
  
– Я живу по соседству. Помнишь, в детстве ты таскал лягушек с озера и пугал меня ими? Ну и придурок же ты был, скажу я тебе.  
  
Лицо Магнуса просветлело, и он расплылся в милейшей широкой улыбке, сверкнув зубами. А Дарси смотрела на него и не верила, что тот самый мерзкий, длинный мальчишка с россыпью веснушек и светлыми кудрями – младший сын Мартинссонов, который постоянно мешал её уединению и считал день прожитым зря, если не сумел довести её до слёз, теперь стоял перед ней и лучезарно улыбался. Он мало походил на приставучего, дрищеватого, нескладного паренька, отравлявшего ей когда-то существование во время летних каникул, однако смешные кудри всё также добавляли его лицу с чётко очерченными скулами, прямым носом и высоким лбом некую простоту и ребячливость.  
  
– Так ты племянница мисс Вилмы? – Магнус распахнул дверь пошире, приглашая её зайти. – Дарси, если я не ошибаюсь?  
  
– Не ошибаешься, - подтвердила она, шагнув внутрь и вмиг устыдившись своих промокших сандалий и грязных ног. Магнус, в отличие от неё, был разрумянившимся, чистеньким и свеженьким после душа. Ссадины на его руках были заклеены цветными пластырями, и выглядело это презабавно.  
  
– А зачем ты велосипедистам подножки ставишь? – пошутил он, но Дарси его веселья не разделила. Она словно вернулась в прошлое, когда Магнус, частенько бывая у них в гостях вместе с матерью и старшим братом, бесконечно подшучивал над ней и дразнил. Тогда ей тоже было не слишком весело. А теперь, когда они оба выросли и младший Мартинссон вдруг стал таким… вполне себе ничего, к былым детским обидам Дарси примешалось ещё и девичье смущение.  
  
– А ты зачем давишь честной народ, лягушатник? – прошлое прошлым, а за словом в карман она никогда не лезла.  
Магнус развеселился пуще прежнего, а Дарси почувствовала себя совсем уж неловко. Ещё эта его некоторая обнажённость очень действовала на нервы.   
  
– Слушай, я забыла ключи, а тётя Вилма уехала в город, но дала подсказку, что я смогу попасть домой, если нанесу вам визит, – она сделала неопределённый жест рукой, высматривая ключницу, но взгляд предательски ускользал обратно к Магнусу. – Не поищешь наши ключи? В честь былой крепкой детской дружбы?  
  
– Да не вопрос, – он тепло взглянул на неё. – Ты проходи, я мигом.  
  
– Плохая идея, кудряшка, – покачала головой Дарси, указав на свои ноги. – Я тут болото разведу.  
  
– Не беда, – отмахнулся Магнус, исчезая в одной из комнат. – Вытрем.  
  
Дарси скрипнула зубами, но разулась. Младший Мартинссон, как и прежде, никого не слушал и никогда не унывал. Всё ему казалось удивительным и прекрасным до одури. Интересно, лягушки до сих пор приводили его в восторг?  
  
Она ужаснулась, разглядывая свои грязные ноги, и не посмела двинуться дальше. Словно прочитав её мысли, Магнус откуда-то крикнул:  
  
– Чего копаешься? Мне тебя на руках нести что ли?  
  
– А ты всё такой же дерзкий, – проворчала себе под нос Дарси и, плюнув на всё, пошлёпала босыми грязными ногами по светло-коричневому паркету.  
  
Магнуса она нашла далеко не сразу. Сначала едва не свалила напольную вазу в виде кошки, что поджидала её у двери, ведущей в столовую, затем несколько минут игралась с самодельными занавесками из бусин, которые преградили ей путь из кухни в гостиную, а потом Магнус обнаружил её сам – уже одетый в футболку-поло жёлтого цвета, с чистым полотенцем и аптечкой в руках вместо связки ключей.  
  
– Поиграем в больничку? – с наивным видом поинтересовалась Дарси. – Не в том смысле, в котором ты подумал, если что.  
  
– Ничего я такого не думал, – Магнус притворно возмутился, подыгрывая. – Иди и промой свои коленки. Выглядят они, честно говоря, не ахти.  
  
– А кто в этом виноват? – тут же надулась она, не горя желанием возиться со своими конечностями в чужой ванной комнате. – Я что ли?  
  
Наглец ничего не ответил, только наклонил голову и умильно улыбнулся, протягивая ей полотенце. Но Дарси стояла на своём:  
  
– Где мои обещанные ключики?  
  
– У меня.  
  
– Так отдай.  
  
– Вот промоешь свои ссадины, мы обработаем их перекисью водорода, наклеим красивые пластыри и пойдёшь домой, – полотенце полетело в её сторону и Дарси пришлось его поймать. – А я чай пока заварю.  
  
 _«И сдался мне твой чай!»_  – думала она, следуя за Магнусом по пятам. Не легче ли было отдать ей ключи и выпроводить домой? Дарси и сама бы со своими ранениями разобралась. Но спорить отчего-то не хотелось – она, как и в детстве, поддалась магии этого уютного дома, в котором ощущалась особенная атмосфера коттеджа в благополучном пригороде, где хозяйка умела творить чудеса своими руками. У тётушки Вилмы всё было совершенно иначе: блеклые краски, старые полосатые обои, вечные сквозняки и не одной лишней детали – все предметы в доме имели исключительно функциональное назначение. В них не было жизни, не было своей истории.  
  
Наконец, Магнус привёл Дарси к дверям ванной, ещё раз с сомнением оглядел с головы до ног, зажёг свет и легонько подтолкнул её внутрь.   
  
– Не бойся, я не запру тебя снаружи, – пообещал он и исчез на кухне.  
  
Дарси не могла не улыбнуться. Он тоже помнил о том, как однажды по его воле ей пришлось целых сорок минут просидеть на бортике, дожидаясь, пока взрослые не обнаружат её или пока сам Магнус не сжалится. Он не сжалился, за что потом и получил люлей от своего отца при всех гостях. А Дарси, освободившись, злорадствовала и придумывала коварный план отмщения.  
  
Зашумела вода. Она немного потопталась на месте, разглядывая флакончики шампуней, бальзамов и гелей, выстроившихся в ряд на аккуратных деревянных полочках, выкрашенных белой краской, а затем вздохнула, как перед прыжком в реку, задрала правую ногу и сунула её под струю прохладной воды. Неприятные ощущения настигли её тут же: колено нестерпимо защипало, Дарси ойкнула и зачем-то накрыла его ладонью.  
  
– Пустяки, пустяки… – бормотала она, наблюдая за тем, как вода, потемнев от грязи, стекала с её ноги.  
  
– Эй, тебя там надо спасать? – послышалось снаружи. – Я умею делать искусственное дыхание.  
  
– Пошёл ты, - процедила сквозь зубы Дарси, поспешно одёргивая сарафан, который задрался от её манипуляций, но реплика её была заглушена шумом льющейся воды.  
  
– Можно я зайду?  
  
– Нет! – пискнула Дарси, но было уже поздно – Магнус распахнул дверь и прыснул, оценив всё её изящество.  
  
– Ну, ты и глупая, – он вошёл внутрь и, не раздумывая, подхватил её подмышки, поднял и поставил прямо в ванну.  
  
Дарси задохнулась от возмущения и мигом обернулась, глядя в его смеющиеся глаза. Теперь их лица находились на одном уровне.  
  
– Ты вообще нормальный?  
  
– А ты до вечера тут собралась сидеть? – Магнус потянулся за душем, направил его в сторону разбитых коленей Дарси и переключил воду. На неё хлынул поток горячей воды, и Дарси заверещала, впившись пальцами в плечи Магнуса в попытке выбраться из ванны. Он выронил душ от неожиданности и едва успел перехватить её прежде, чем она навернулась бы на пол.  
  
– Извини, я не нарочно, – в его взгляде читалось искреннее раскаяние. – Ну, хочешь, облей меня за это.  
  
– А вот хочу! – набычилась Дарси. Она наклонилась за душем и перед тем, как направить его в сторону обидчика, резко включила холодную воду.  
  
Магнусу стоило непосильных трудов и выдержки, чтобы не завопить, когда на него обрушился поток ледяной воды. Дарси злорадствовала и громко смеялась, наблюдая за тем, как Магнус безуспешно пытался закрыть ладонью лицо и оттолкнуть душевую лейку, пока не лишилась своего оружия.  
  
В конце концов, они оба вымокли и залили большую часть пола водой, зато все ссадины Дарси были промыты. И сама она немного повеселела.  
  
– И что теперь делать? – ныла она, кутаясь в огромное пушистое полотенце, пока Магнус протирал полы, виляя своей пятой точкой.  
  
– Как что? Клеить пластыри!  
  
Из динамиков старый магнитолы лилась нежная мелодия из фильма «Завтрак у Тиффани», на кухню, откуда то и дело доносился громкий смех, тянулись две дорожки мокрых следов. Дарси сидела на стуле и покачивала одной ногой, в то время как Магнус, закусив кончик языка от усердия, возился со своими дурацкими цветными пластырями.  
  
 _И было хорошо. Уютно. Тепло._  Словно они не расставались с самого детства, словно они так и выросли вместе и знали друг друга от и до.  
  
А на самом деле Дарси не видела Магнуса с тех самых пор, как её отдали в закрытую школу для девочек. А потом она с родителями и вовсе переехала в Лондон. И высокий, нескладный мальчишка Мартинссонов выветрился из её памяти, словно его никогда и не было. Правда однажды она услышала краем уха о том, что Магнуса вроде бы приняли в полицейскую академию в Эдинбурге, но его мать была не очень-то довольна выбором своего сына.  
И теперь они вновь встретились: сначала на улице мрачного Абердина, как чужаки, и позже – в доме, который был неотъемлемой частью их общего детства, как старые знакомые. И в то же время они будто бы только что познакомились.  
  
Потом был чай, неровно поломанные дольки молочного шоколада с печеньем, дурацкие мармеладные улитки, забавные рассказы из студенческой жизни и отсутствие всякой неловкости и скованности, свойственной Дарси во время общения с парнями.  
  
Ключи уже оказались не нужны – тётя Вилма успела вернуться домой и высказать по телефону своё недовольство касательно коробки книг и валяющейся сумки, забытых на крыльце, а также отсутствия племянницы, которая совершенно забыла о времени в обществе Магнуса.  
  
– Почему я ни разу не встретила тебя за эти две недели? – удивлялась Дарси, обуваясь в грязные и мокрые сандалии. Они расставались всего на несколько часов – в семь у Мартинссонов должны были собраться все члены литературного клуба, включая и их с тётей.  
  
– Потому что ты не смотришь по сторонам, – улыбнулся Магнус, привалившись плечом к стене. Его кудри почти высохли, а оттого вновь торчали во все стороны. – Ты сегодня обязательно приходи. У меня для тебя кое-что есть.  
  
Дарси только махнула рукой напоследок и умчалась к себе домой, смешно чавкая разбухшими сандалиями.  
Мрачное небо прояснилось, выглянуло солнце, и асфальт заблестел в жарких лучах лета. Что-то похожее вспоминалось ей и в улыбке Магнуса, коей он наградил её напоследок – словно обещание праздника и непоколебимая уверенность в том, что всё будет хорошо.  
  
Дарси искренне верила – так и будет. На северо-восточном побережье Шотландии найдётся немного гостеприимства для неё. Как и прежде.


	2. II

Когда участники клуба за разговором о литературном наследии прикончили бутылку шабли и незаметно для самих себя перешли к обсуждению политической ситуации в Восточной Европе, Магнус и Дарси сбежали на веранду, захватив с собой настольную игру «Скрэббл» и большое блюдо с маковым кексом.  
  
Она беспрестанно шмыгала носом и трогала пальцами кремовую атласную ленту в волосах – единственное украшение подобия греческой причёски, наспех сооружённой ей за десять минут до выхода. Возня Дарси забавляла Магнуса: он цокал языком, закатывал глаза и смеялся над её недовольством, однако всё же временами она нет-нет да ловила на себе его странные взгляды исподтишка, в которых сквозила не очередная насмешка, а нечто иное.  
  
У её шифонового платья грязно-розового цвета, весьма сдержанного фасона и длины, был единственный нюанс, который мог вызвать неодобрение пожилых участников собрания, коих было большинство, – открытая спина, но никто и словом об этом не обмолвился, потому что племянница Вилмы Огден сегодня была чудо как хороша. Маленькая, ладная, разумная и неизменно вежливая – Дарси сильно напоминала свою мать в молодости, унаследовав от неё большинство внешних черт. А от отца самой юной участнице сегодняшнего собрания достались весёлый нрав и смешливость. Она не осознавала своего особенного очарования, своей привлекательности в глазах окружающих. И никто из присутствующих совсем не удивлялся, перехватив очередной внимательный взгляд, коим одаривал юную гостью младший сын Анны и Йоэла.  
  
Дарси и сама не заметила, как оказалась в центре внимания всех собравшихся. Поначалу она с охотой рассказывала о Лондоне, студенчестве, теме своей выпускной работы, вызвавшей бурное одобрение мисс Мартинссон, справедливо считавшей, что шотландские писатели и поэты внесли неоценимый вклад в мировую литературу. Но когда речь зашла о спектаклях, в которых ей довелось участвовать и в качестве актрисы, и в качестве сценариста, Дарси смутилась и поспешила перевести тему, принявшись хвалить внутреннее и внешнее убранство дома, а также кулинарные таланты хозяйки. Гости с удовольствием её поддержали, и вскоре Дарси оказалась предоставлена самой себе ровно до того момента, пока Магнус не вырос у неё на пути с настольной игрой подмышкой, кексом и вопросительно приподнятыми бровями.  
  
Они разместились в плетеных креслах: он широко расставил колени и сжал пальцами подлокотники, а Дарси присела на самый краешек, одёргивая длинные рукава мужского свитера болотного цвета, любезно врученного ей, чтобы не замёрзла. Она постоянно поправляла подол, прикрывая им колени, украшенные цветными пластырями из аптечки Мартинссонов. Следовало бы их отклеить – у тёти Вилмы были пластыри телесного цвета. Вот только Дарси не хотела, чтобы кто-то думал, будто бы ей было до этого дело.  _Чтобы Магнус так думал._  Эти дурацкие пластыри служили ей напоминанием о том, что на самом деле платье, лента в волосах, подобие причёски, балетки, на носках которых красовались приклеенные искусственные жемчужины – всё это не являлось частью её образа. Дарси не могла дождаться ночи, когда она, наконец, сможет влезть в свои пижамные шорты, распустить волосы, смыть тушь с ресниц и стать самой собой. Возможно, тогда она почувствует себя лучше? За прошедший вечер она устала держать спину прямо, ей надоело стараться выглядеть изящно и сводить на нет любой разговор, в который Магнус тщетно пытался её втянуть.  
  
Дарси избегала его с самого своего появления в доме Мартинссонов, что, конечно же, было весьма невежливо, особенно, учитывая то, что ещё несколько часов назад они вполне себе весело проводили время. Тогда, по возвращении домой она ещё долго пребывала в оцепенении: то вдруг начинала глупо хихикать, заставляя тётю Вилму с неохотой отрывать взгляд от газеты, то также неожиданно умолкала, и выражение её лица становилось растерянным, а затем отрешённым и даже скучающим.  
  
Пустяки. Это пустяки. В Абердине ей всегда было плохо. И странно.  
  
Тем временем молчание затянулось, игра оставалась нераспакованной, кекс – нетронутым, и Дарси не покидало чувство ирреальности происходящего. На пригород опустились сумерки, в небе стали загораться первые звёзды, было так душно и влажно, что ей пришлось разомкнуть губы, чтобы насытиться свежим воздухом.  
  
Когда стало совсем уж неловко, Магнус, наконец, заговорил:  
  
– А почему именно «Север и Юг»?  
  
Дарси вздрогнула, повернула голову в его сторону, не сразу понимая, о чём шла речь.  
  
– Тебе правда нравится этот роман? – полюбопытствовал он, запустив пальцы в копну своих непослушных кудрей, которые ещё в начале вечера были аккуратно зачёсаны назад. Магнус, в отличие от Дарси, в идеально выглаженной серой рубашке с жестким воротничком и светлых летних брюках чувствовал себя также свободно, как и в пижамных штанах.  
  
Во время обсуждения известных произведений Элизабет Гаскелл Дарси высказалась насчёт самого удачного, на её взгляд, творения писательницы, прочитанного ей ещё в школе, а после – и в университете. Вероятно, упомянув «Север и Юг», Магнус рассчитывал, наконец, разговорить Дарси, но сам, очевидно, классической литературой совсем не интересовался.  
  
Она неопределённо повела плечом:  
  
– Мне нравится Ричард Армитэдж.  
  
– Кто это?  
  
– Актёр, исполнивший роль мистера Торнтона, – Дарси немного расслабилась и откинулась на спинку кресла, которое в тот же миг отозвалось скрипом. – Он хорош.  
  
– Он олицетворяет Север? – теперь Магнус изображал подлинный интерес, хотя в ходе собрания только и делал, что зевал и таскал печенье из вазочки.  
  
Дарси кивнула:  
  
– В то время как Маргарет – это размеренный и беззаботный Юг. Я любила эту историю в детстве. Чуть меньше, чем «Гордость и предубеждение», но всё же.  
  
Почувствовав на себе его внимательный взгляд, Дарси посмотрела на Магнуса и неловко улыбнулась:  
  
– Что?  
  
– Ничего, – он будто бы смутился и в тусклом свете, льющемся из окон дома, выглядел почти мальчишкой, которого она знала раньше. – Я подумал, что мы с тобой тоже Север и Юг. Ты живёшь в Лондоне, а я в Эдинбурге.  
  
Дарси рассмеялась, затем потянулась к столику, что стоял между ними, и отломила кусочек кекса.  
  
– Но сейчас мы здесь, – вдруг добавил Магнус.   
  
Она с удивлением вскинула на него глаза и повела плечом, отказываясь даже на секунду задуматься, к чему он клонил.  
  
– Где-то на северо-востоке, – уточнила Дарси и, отвернувшись, вновь откинулась на спинку кресла, сбросив с ног балетки.   
  
Внезапно кусок её кекса распался на две части, одна из которых свалилась на колени, оставив за собой дорожку сахарной пудры на свитере, а другая осталась у неё в руке. Магнус тепло улыбнулся, наблюдая за её раздражением. Дарси в ответ на это закатила глаза, фыркнула и быстро расправилась с обоими кусочками десерта, облизав пальцы и нисколько при этом не смутившись. Бал подходил к концу, и Золушка в её исполнении всё больше и больше начинала походить на неуклюжую столичную девицу, извечно пребывающую в плохом расположении духа, коей она, по сути, и являлась.  
  
И Магнус как назло молчал, хотя сейчас Дарси бы с удовольствием отвлеклась на его дурацкие шуточки, лишь бы каждое её движение перестало быть объектом его пристального внимания.  
  
Выдохнув, она резко повернулась к нему лицом и хотела было уже что-то сказать, но слова застряли в горле. Дарси застыла, в немом ужасе наблюдая за тем, как Магнус будто бы в замедленной съёмке потянулся к ней через столик, и его узкая ладонь коснулась свитера в том месте, где она испачкалась. Он как-то неловко стряхнул пудру, едва дотрагиваясь ребром ладони шерсти прямо под грудью. Дарси окончательно разволновалась и, поддавшись необъяснимому порыву, перехватила его руку, крепко сжав пальцами тёплое запястье. Магнус поднял на неё глаза, левая бровь его вопросительно изогнулась.  
  
– Не нужно… – она запнулась и умолкла, ощутив, как щёки заливает краска стыда. От волнения, охватившего её, Дарси даже забыла разомкнуть пальцы и продолжала сидеть, стискивая руку Магнуса. И не то, чтобы его это особо волновало. Она вообще не могла припомнить случая, когда видела Магнуса взволнованным чем-либо.  
  
– Ну, ты чего? – он наклонился, сделав попытку заглянуть ей в лицо. Дарси отвернулась и излишне резко одёрнула свою руку, вновь откинувшись на кресле. Да что же она, в самом деле?  
  
Не сводя с неё озадаченного взгляда, Магнус приложил пальцы к своим губам, а затем будто бы на что-то решившись, поднялся с места. Дарси не шелохнулась, даже не посмотрела в его сторону, предпочитая разглядывать свои босые ноги. Она упрямо игнорировала его приближение, даже когда он остановился напротив, совсем близко, и его бежевые замшевые ботинки оказались в поле её зрения. Магнус замер в ожидании, и Дарси, шумно выдохнув, подняла голову и столкнулась с непроницаемым взглядом небесно-голубых глаз. Ей показалось, что Магнус был недоволен, и сама мысль об этом внезапно рассмешила Дарси. Он прыснула, прикрыв рот тыльной стороной ладони, чем окончательно сбила его с толку.  
  
Но когда Магнус вдруг протянул ей руку, призывая подняться следом, Дарси резко умолкла и, поджав губы, нехотя повиновалась. Она одёрнула свитер и задрала подбородок, смело глядя ему в глаза. Хватит с неё этих глупостей! Она не какая-нибудь там ванильная девица.  
  
Дарси понятия не имела, что между ними происходило весь этот день, но это  _что-то_  стремительно набирало обороты, словно закручивалось в тугую пружину, которая вот-вот должна была лопнуть. Магнус вёл себя странно – излишне свободно по отношению к ней, будто бы в прошлом их действительно связывала крепкая детская дружба или что-то большее, хотя, на самом деле, они никогда не были близки. Он постоянно прикасался к ней – казалось, будто бы нарочно придумывает поводы, чтобы вновь дотронуться до неё. И Дарси это не нравилось, она старалась избегать Магнуса весь остаток вечера, но вместо этого каким-то образом оказалось на веранде с ним. Наедине.  
  
Из дома доносились приглушённые голоса и смех, и Дарси очень хотелось побыстрее оказаться там, среди гостей, потому что здесь, с Магнусом, она чувствовала себя беззащитной и маленькой, словно ей вновь было шесть, и он по праву старшинства мог ею командовать. Но Дарси никак не удавалось придумать повод, чтобы улизнуть. Мысли разбегались, ладони потели, а пальцы судорожно теребили край рукава шерстяного свитера. Магнус продолжал молча наблюдать за ней, не предпринимая никаких попыток нарушить напряжённую тишину.   
  
И когда Дарси показалось уже невозможным терпеть эту пытку, произошло непоправимое. Он медленно наклонился к ней – попросту вторгся в личное пространство, которое она так тщательно оберегала, не спросив разрешения. И Дарси, повинуясь какому-то неосознанному порыву, вдруг закрыла глаза. Закрыла, чёрт побери, свои глаза, тем самым позволив Магнусу справедливо предположить, что она рассчитывала на то, что он окажется ещё ближе, в то время как на самом деле ей хотелось убежать и спрятаться на чердаке.   
  
Дарси не видела, как он скользнул взглядом по её лицу и остановился на подрагивающих губах. Ощутив тёплое дыхание на своей щеке, она сжала пальчики в кулаки, не в силах побороть волнение. Магнус не торопился. Ему наверняка, как и прежде, доставляло удовольствие наблюдать за её страхами, которые, конечно же, отражались на её бледном лице. Чёрт возьми, как же ему удавалось проделывать это снова и снова спустя столько лет?  
  
По спине побежали мурашки, когда Магнус обхватил её лицо ладонями и привлёк к себе, но глаза так и остались закрытыми – Дарси полностью отдалась своим ощущениям. Он провёл кончиком носа по её щеке и перед тем, как его тёплые, мягкие губы коснулись её, Дарси успела подумать о том, что этот странный день объединил в себе столько событий, сколько могло произойти минимум за неделю. Ещё утром она нехотя брела по улице, намереваясь провести несколько бесконечных часов в библиотеке, а затем вернуться домой, закрыться в своей комнате и коротать время за новой книгой до вечера. А теперь Магнус, о существовании которого Дарси давно позабыла, неспешно целовал её, словно всё к этому и шло, словно они были влюблены друг в друга.  
  
Он обнял её чуть крепче, и Дарси осознала, что её руки всё ещё были плотно прижаты к бокам. Она потянулась к нему, поднявшись на цыпочки, разомкнув губы и позволив ему мягко скользнуть языком внутрь. Одну ладонь Дарси прижала к его груди, другая легла Магнусу на затылок, и кончиками пальцев она ощутила мягкость его волос, словно у ребёнка. Внезапно ей овладела обжигающая волна удовольствия, в груди заныло от чего тёплого и давящего, и Дарси была готова поклясться, что никогда в жизни не испытывала ничего подобного.  
  
Магнус перехватил и сжал её ладошку, а пальцами свободной рукой окончательно испортил и без того разваливавшуюся причёску. Это был тот самый гадкий мальчишка – он ухмылялся ей в губы и смотрел на неё с вызовом и лукавством, затаившимся на дне ярко-голубых глаз.  
  
 _«Слабо взять её в руки, мелкая?»_  – Дарси будто вновь оказалась в прошлом, когда одиннадцатилетний Магнус смеясь над её страхами, протягивал ей мерзкую липкую лягушку.  
  
Теперь он дразнил Дарси иным способом.  
  
\- Да что с тобой не так? – простонала она, не в силах скрыть своё волнение. – Вот зачем ты это сделал?  
  
Магнус выглядел донельзя довольным собой: его тонкие губы, которые ещё мгновение назад нежно целовали её, теперь расплывались в хитрой улыбке, а блестящие глаза неотрывно следили за тем, как лицо Дарси вновь стало розоветь.  
  
– Просто ты мне очень нравишься, – он пожал плечами и улыбнулся ещё шире. В тоне Магнуса было столько искренности, бодрости и радости, что Дарси не смогла остаться равнодушной – она сама прижалась к его губам и позволила обнять себя ещё крепче, чем прежде.  
  
Всё-таки странный был день. Будто бы выдуманный кем-то. Словно чья-то нелепая, сладкая фантазия о том, как вдруг может быть хорошо, когда вокруг всё плохо.  
  
Пальчики Дарси путались в его кудрях, золотившихся в неярком свечении гирлянд, которыми были увиты деревья вокруг дома, коленки её дрожали, а сердце молотом бухало в груди. Вблизи взгляд Магнуса не казался ей насмешливым. На самом деле, у него были добрые, лучистые глаза с мелкими морщинками у наружных уголков, какие рано появлялись у людей, которые часто смеялись. И веснушки все ещё были при нём, только выцветшие и не сразу заметные. Дурацкие веснушки, с детства ей высмеиваемые. Но Магнусу они очень шли.  
  
  
У этого странного дня было подходящее ему завершение.  
  
Позади внезапно звякнул колокольчик, входная дверь распахнулась и на веранду вышли мужчины, пожелавшие выкурить сигарету, не отрываясь от беседы. Уютная тишина, согреваемая теплотой взгляда Магнуса, будто бы треснула и надломилась, позволяя громким голосам и смеху прорваться внутрь.  
  
Дарси спрятала лицо у него на груди, и он обнял её, укрывая от любопытных взглядов. Магнус улыбался – Дарси могла поклясться, что он улыбался! – и опалял горячим дыханием её висок.  
  
Затем они вернулись в дом и играли в «Скрэббл» уже там, то и дело, соприкасаясь руками и обмениваясь многозначительными улыбками. Когда Магнус отлучился на мгновение, чтобы помочь матери, Дарси с ужасающей ясностью осознала, что влюбилась в него по уши: до упоительной слабости в теле, до потеющих ладоней и румянца, заливающего щёки, стоило ему только поднять на неё свои удивительные глаза. Дарси влюбилась в Магнуса снова, как и в детстве, когда даже мысль о том, чтобы проявить свои чувства казалась возмутительно невозможной. Но сегодня всё было иначе.  
  
 _Пока он снова всё не испортил._  
  
Когда собрание подошло к концу и гости стали собираться, Магнус умчался на второй этаж, наказав Дарси никуда не уходить, пока он не вернётся. Впрочем, отсутствовал он недолго – Дарси успела лишь снять его свитер, аккуратно сложить его и оставить на оттоманке, попутно приглаживая растрепавшиеся волосы.  
  
Тётя Вилма тем временем рассыпалась в комплиментах, выказывая своё восхищение стараниями хозяйки вечера, а миссис Мартинссон лишь отмахивалась и широко улыбалась в ответ, однако когда появился Магнус, обе женщины умолкли и многозначительно переглянулись. А Дарси вновь разволновалась, молясь про себя, чтобы он не выкинул очередной финт в своём духе.  
  
Но он только протянул ей толстую голубую тетрадку в потёртой замшевой обложке, между страниц которой была зажата атласная лента с перламутровой бусиной на конце, которая позвякивала при каждом движении. Дарси узнала эту тетрадь.   
  
С трудом оторвав взгляд от принадлежащей ей в прошлом вещи, Дарси посмотрела на Магнуса и почувствовала, как радость и эйфория, овладевшая ей этим вечером, бесследно испаряются, уступая место непониманию и подозрениям.  
  
\- Где ты это взял? – голос её зазвучал непривычно холодно, и улыбка тут же сползла с лица молодого человека. Магнус нахмурился, наблюдая за тем, как Дарси, излишне резко выхватив из его рук тетрадь, принялась пролистывать её, недовольно поджимая губы.  
  
– Я нашёл её в гараже, в ящике со старыми садовыми инструментами. Ты оставила её здесь несколько лет тому назад, – виноватый тон Магнуса лишь усилил её подозрения.  
  
– Нужно было вернуть её мне.  
  
– Я бы вернул при первой же нашей встрече, но с тех пор мы больше не виделись. До сегодняшнего дня.  
  
Наткнувшись на его имя, криво выведенное детской рукой, Дарси закрыла тетрадь и прижала её к груди, ощущая прикосновение прохладного воздуха к своей обнажённой спине – это тётя Вилма и миссис Мартинссон вышли на улицу вслед за остальными, оставив их наедине.  
  
– Ты прочёл, да? – прямо спросило она, не сводя взгляда с его помрачневшего лица. Очевидно, Магнус надеялся совсем не на такую реакцию с её стороны, и это лишь сильнее злило Дарси.  
  
– Я был ребёнком, мне было любопытно, – ответил он, пожав плечами. Так просто, будто бы это было обычным делом. Будто бы ему в руки попала школьная тетрадка по английскому, а не личный дневник, где его имя встречалось на каждой второй странице!  
  
Дарси вздохнула и, бросив мимолётный взгляд на себя в зеркало, вытянула из своих волос атласную ленту, освобождаясь от плена некоторого пафоса минувшего вечера, свойственного всем подобным собраниям жителей пригорода. Её тяжёлые, вьющиеся от природы волосы рассыпались по плечам, и это было настолько завораживающим зрелищем, что Магнус невольно залюбовался ею, позабыв о напряжённости, возникнувшей между ними ещё несколько секунд назад.  
  
Но Дарси не забыла. Она серьёзно и строго посмотрела на него и сухо произнесла:  
  
– Надо было отдать это моей тёте, – накрутив ленту на запястье, Дарси направилась к двери. Магнус было дёрнулся вслед за ней, но она обернулась напоследок и взглянула на него так холодно и будто бы свысока, что он замер и не посмел сделать и шага в её сторону.  
  
Всё было испорчено. Сегодня всё было так странно, так ново и так приятно для неё, что Дарси почти позволила себе поверить в то, что каникулы в Абердине могут привнести в её жизнь немного радости и удовольствия. Сегодня она точно сошла с ума, и эта история с её тетрадью стала отличным завершение дня. Дарси опустилась на землю и расстроилась окончательно. Лучше бы ей было остаться сегодня дома с самого утра.  
  
Она прощалась с Мартинссонами, не переставая улыбаться и старательно избегая внимательного взгляда Анны. Магнус появился как раз в тот момент, когда они уже были у калитки. Он тоже был улыбчив и учтив, но когда их взгляды встретились, то смог выдавить из себя лишь «Пока» и поспешил обратить своё внимание на других гостей.  
  
Дарси стало зябко и пусто. Путь до их дома занял примерно минуту, но несмотря на то, что в одном платье вечером было уже холодно, она предпочла бы пройтись ещё немного прежде, чем вернуться к себе в комнату. Только вряд ли бы это вызвало одобрение у тёти Вилмы, которая и так по своему обыкновению была не слишком довольна происходящим. Одна радость – тётушка не любила подолгу говорить на одну и ту же тему, и в редкие минуты их бесед Дарси не слишком уставала от общества родственницы.  
  
Когда она, наконец, оказалась в своей холодной и вечно влажной из-за сырости постели, благоухающая мылом и одетая в пижамные шорты, чего ей так хотелось на протяжении всего вечера, Дарси почувствовала себя лучше. Волнение и раздражение оставили её, на смену им пришла волна тёплой грусти, которая всегда настигала девушку, стоило ей только остаться в своей старой детской комнате.  
  
Когда-то она любила этот дом. У него тоже была история. Дедушка построил его сам и очень этим гордился. Он говорил, что на создание собственного проекта его вдохновила любовь к её бабушке, и это было так прекрасно и неправдоподобно, что Дарси казалось, будто бы она читала один из романов Николаса Спаркса, а не слушала историю о реальной любви. Жаль, что её дедушка умер раньше, чем она появилась на свет.  
  
Бабушка умерла не так давно: она долго болела, а потом попала в больницу, где и скончалась от очередного приступа. Для Дарси дом в Абердине был местом, о котором можно было мечтать на протяжении всего учебного года, а после каникул с удовольствием писать сочинения о том, как она провела лето в Шотландии. Но, став взрослой, Дарси осознала, что вся прелесть этого старого дома заключалась в его обитателях, в любви и понимании, которые царили здесь. Когда-то на этом месте была лишь пустая земля, но стараниями её дедушки и бабушки у их семьи появилось особенное место, с которым были связаны детские воспоминания не только Дарси, но также её матери и тёти Вилмы.  
  
Теперь, когда бабушки не стало, дом будто бы осиротел. По ряду причин тётушке с трудом удавалось следить за ним. Она была одинока и, скорее всего, несчастна, и её состояние отражалось в неухоженности фасада, запущенности сада, мрачности и отсутствии уюта внутри. Дарси понимала тётушку и в то же время винила – когда-то бабушка тоже осталась одна с двумя детьми, однако дом не пришёл в запустение.  
  
Вообще-то, Дарси любила всех обвинять в собственных бедах. Кто же ей мешал разобраться с хламом на чердаке, затеять уборку и посадить цветы? Времени у неё было навалом, а от скуки она ещё сегодня утром была готова лезть на стену.  
  
Однажды она забыла свою тетрадь в чужом саду и уехала из Абердина прежде, чем её личный дневник и по совместительству сборник рассказов и стихов был найден. А смогла бы она, Дарси, будучи ребёнком, удержаться от любопытства и не прочесть строки, пленившие запретом, если бы ей в руки попалась тетрадь Магнуса? Смогла бы? Да и чего там было читать – сынок Мартинссонов не был маленькой замкнутой девчонкой, старательно записывающей каждую свою наивную детскую мысль о неразделённой любви.  
  
Дарси застонала от стыда и спряталась под одеялом, повернувшись на бок. Быть может, Магнус был сегодня так настойчив, потому что всегда знал её секрет? Но прошло столько лет, она забыла о нём и о своей дурацкой тетрадке. Не думал же он, что это теперь имеет для неё значение? Только Дарси повела себя так, что любой здравомыслящий человек именно это бы и подумал. Обида её была глупа и просто-напросто высосана из пальца, и это мучило ещё сильнее всего остального.  
  
Она ещё долго ворочалась на кровати, пока не смирилась с тем, что этой ночью ей вряд ли удастся быстро заснуть. Откинув одеяло, Дарси выскользнула из постели, взяла с подоконника ноутбук и вернулась обратно. Ею двигало знакомое чувство нетерпения, появлявшееся каждый раз, когда ей хотелось о чём-то написать. С минуту поглазев на пустую страницу текстового редактора, Дарси размяла пальцы и приступила.   
  
Слова легко сплетались в предложения – изящные и лаконичные, они быстро наслаивались друг на друга, превращаясь в историю одного дня. А это был удивительный день! Чем дольше Дарси писала, тем легче и спокойнее ей становилось. И воспоминания её стремительно менялись: то, что ещё час назад вызывало волнение и стыд, сейчас казалось волшебством. Она будто бы вновь ощутила, как кололась шерсть свитера Магнуса, как лента стягивала волосы, как теплы были его руки и как он всё время над ней смеялся.  
  
Перечитав, Дарси не могла сдержать улыбки. Недовольство и смущение покинули её. Вместо этого ей овладело приятное волнение, знакомое каждой девушке. Он поцеловал её. Он сказал, что она ему нравится. Похоже, спустя столько лет Магнус Мартинссон, наконец, научился вести себя с девушками.  
  
  
  
  
Утром Дарси обнаружила его у побережья. Старый велосипед был прислонён к большому камню почти у самого берега, а сам Магнус, сгорбившись, сидел на поваленном дереве и что-то читал. Она не знала, был ли он здесь по случайности или каким-либо образом узнал о её тайном месте и теперь ждал её.  
  
Дарси сделала несколько шагов навстречу, не представляя, как же ей стоит вести себя дальше и что следовало сказать. Думать долго не пришлось – Магнус обернулся и заметил её. Несколько секунд они молча смотрели друг на друга, а затем он, поднявшись с места, отряхнул вельветовые брюки от песка и приветливо улыбнулся.  
  
– Привет.  
  
– Привет, – Дарси опустила свою сумку с ноутбуком на землю и полюбопытствовала: – Что читаешь?  
  
– Ты удивишься, – заложив указательный палец между страницами, Магнус закрыл книгу и показал ей обложку.  
Дарси не смогла сдержать смешка. «Север и Юг». Могла бы и догадаться.  
  
– И что, нравится?  
  
– Не особо, – признался он. – Но иначе я бы со скуки помер в ожидании твоего появления.  
  
– Так ты меня ждал? – Дарси изобразила удивление, в то время как губы сами собой растянулись в смущённой улыбке. – Зачем?  
  
Отложив книгу, Магнус сунул руки в карманы и глубоко вздохнул, словно собираясь с мыслями.  
  
– Кажется, я обидел тебя вчера. И, если ты позволишь, – он кивнул в сторону дерева, предлагая ей присесть, – я хотел бы восстановить справедливость.  
  
Дарси опустилась вниз, согнув колени и притянув их поближе к груди. Так он чувствовала себя комфортнее, пока Магнус говорил загадками и смотрел на неё с неким лукавством.  _Он волновал её._  Он, чёрт возьми, сильно её волновал!  
  
– Как же ты это сделаешь? – с нарочитым весельем в голосе спросила она. – Покажешь мне свой личный дневник, чтобы мне не было так обидно?  
  
Магнус присел рядом, вытянув свои длинные ноги. Ветер приводил в беспорядок и без того взлохмаченные кудри, и Дарси поймала себя на мысли, что она наблюдает за ним не в силах отвести взгляд.  
  
– Если бы он у меня был, – Магнус посмотрел на неё и вновь улыбнулся. – Слушай, я не умею красиво излагать свои мысли на бумаге, как это выходит у тебя. И чаще всего я и вслух несу откровенную ерунду, – Дарси фыркнула, отвернувшись. – Поэтому когда мне нравится девчонка из соседнего двора, я предпочитаю действовать. Что в детстве, что сейчас.  
  
Она с недоверием покосилась на него, и Магнус улыбнулся ещё шире.  
  
– Понимаешь, Дарси? Твой секрет от моего не отличается.  
  
– И это всё? – она потёрла переносицу, ненадолго прерывая их зрительный контакт. – Я думала, ты скрываешь что-то поистине ужасное.  
  
– Какая ты циничная! – рассмеялся Магнус. – У нас с тобой была настоящая несчастная любовь. Каждый думал, что его чувства не взаимны.   
  
– Это у меня была несчастная любовь, – возразила Дарси. – Настоящее детское потрясение. Ведь ты был тем ещё говнюком.  
  
– Как ещё я мог обратить на себя внимание?  
  
– А как у тебя получилось сделать это вчера?  
  
– Так мне всё же удалось? – не без самодовольства спросил Магнус, наклонившись к её лицу. – Надо было наехать на тебя на велосипеде ещё несколько лет назад.  
  
Дарси пихнула его локтем в бок и перевела взгляд на блестящую морскую гладь, распростёршуюся перед ними. Ничто не сравнится с морем, с этим насыщенным влагой воздухом и ласкающим кожу и волосы ветром. Когда Магнус привлёк Дарси к себе, накрыв тёплой ладонью её плечо, она с удивительной ясностью осознала, что именно он влюбил её в это место заново.  
  
– Приезжай после Рождества в Эдинбург, – вдруг заговорил Магнус. – Там так красиво зимой.  
  
Дарси обняла его одной рукой, прижавшись щекой к широкой груди.  
  
– До Рождества ещё так долго, – прошептала она, чувствуя, как его пальцы несмело касаются её распущенных волос. – Тогда ты приезжай на День Гая Фокса.  
  
– А ты на Хэллуин.  
  
– А ты… – Дарси не удалось договорить – Магнус осторожно наклонил её голову и поцеловал.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Одиннадцать месяцев спустя Дарси Льюис вернулась в Абердин. Позади была блестящая защита диплома и стажировка в одном из крупных лондонских издательств. Дом её детства встретил Дарси завалами строительных материалов и шумом работающих инструментов – тётушка Вилма, наконец, решилась затеять ремонт. Дарси вызвалась разбирать хлам на чердаке. Она планировала забрать кое-что из вещей своей бабушки домой в Лондон. Но это была не единственная причина её приезда.  
  
Магнус встретил её у калитки своего дома, увитой плющом. В последний раз они виделись почти месяц назад, в конце июня, на музыкальном фестивале под открытым небом в Глазго, и Дарси так соскучилась, что даже не зашла к себе – оставила сумки у крыльца и побежала к нему.  
  
Теперь он носил короткую стрижку, которая заметно взрослила его, но Дарси всё равно видела в его мальчишеской улыбке и лучистых, добрых глазах того самого Магнуса, которого она полюбила ещё в детстве.  
  
В сентябре он, наконец, перебирался в Лондон, чего Дарси добивалась на протяжении многих месяцев. Это решение далось Магнусу нелегко – в участке, где он работал на протяжении нескольких лет, у него сложились весьма тёплые взаимоотношения с коллегами, к тому же, в обозримом будущем ему светило повышение. Однако отношения на расстоянии выматывали их обоих, да и переезд в столицу открывал ему большие перспективы. Магнус, наконец, решился, и Дарси была просто счастлива.  
  
Она целовала его без всякого смущения прямо на глазах у родственников и соседей, крепко прижимая ладони к его щекам и чувствуя, как он улыбается в ответ. Магнус отучил её стесняться своих чувств, и Дарси нравилось быть смелой.  
  
– Ну, что, мистер Север, – она отстранилась, глядя в его красивые, цвета ясного неба глаза, что смотрели на неё с любовью. – Спустя год мы вновь в Абердине.  
  
  


К О Н Е Ц.


End file.
